Gender Bent at Hogwarts!
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Several countries counterparts from another world come into theirs, and they all get sent letters to go to Hogwarts. What will happen to the school, and those who attend? This happens after book seven, and everyone who didn't go to Hogwarts during book seven have to go again! The Triwizard Tournament is also happening, but an American school gets added, so it's more like a Quadwiza
1. Gender Bending and Brooms

**Authors Note- This was a random idea I had, and I hope you all like it! The gender-bent versions look exactly like their regular version except, well, gender-bent! Please enjoy, and review! If you think I could improve on something then tell me in a review. This takes place after the seventh book, so TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT! Sorry if people like Scotland, and Ireland, and other people that don't really pop up in the anime don't have the right description, and I'm sorry if I'm not really using some people, just tell me, and I'll probably make a chapter about them. Anything in bold will be an authors note. Not all countries will have a gender-bent version with them. Well, anyways, enough of my yammering! Time for the story!**

* * *

The World Conference

"CAN'T YOU ALL JUST HAVE A CIVILIZED MEETING ONCE!" Germany yelled as the arguing in the World Conference escalated to earsplitting noise that would easily either drive someone insane or make them def. "NOBODY CARES WHO MAKE BETTER FOOD! VE'RE HERE FOR ONE REASON, UND ONE REASON ONLY! ZAT REASON IS TO TALK ABOUT VAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING IN OUR COUNTRIES UND TRYING TO FIND A SOLUTION, UND IF NONE OF YOU CAN DO SOMEZING SO SIMPLE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE COUNTRIES!" This shut everyone up. "Zank you."

"Germany is quite right," Britain said as he straightened his tie. "Now back to what we were talking about before..."

The Brit was interrupted by a blinding flash of green light.

"Hold me, Germany!" Italy yelled in fright. Germany just sighed, and let the Italian hold onto him.

"Dude! What was that!?" America exclaimed when the light dulled.

"I think a better question would be who all these people are!" Canada yelled, well not really. It was his version of yelling. There was a group of girls standing in front of them.

"That's what you're wondering!?" China exclaimed.

"Yes, what about the new peopre in the room?" Japan asked.

"Who are you people, and what are you doing here?" England asked the new group.

"Ah, England," France put his hand on England shoulder. "Why must you be so rude? These people are obviously confused."

"Who are we!?" a girl that looked an awful lot like Italy exclaimed. "We should be asking you that! We were all about to leave from our World Conference then all of you idiots transported us here!"

"Itary, I think you should calm down," a girl that looked, and sounded like Japan said.

"Italy?" all of the countries**(not the gender-bent ones) **exclaimed, looking at the Japanese girl, and the one she called Italy.

"But I'm Italy," Italy said from behind Germany.

"Ze awesome Prussia does not understand this!" Prussia yelled.

"I'm ze awesome Prussia!" a girl that look exactly like Prussia exclaimed.

"Now that I think about it..." England said thoughtfully. "Oi! Italy, get over here!" he walked over to the Italian girl.

"O... okay," Italy walked out from behind Germany, and over to England.

"Stay here. America, you next!" England paired up all the countries with someone of opposite gender.

"Why the hell did you make us do this!?" America exclaimed.

"There is someone who looks exactly like us, but the opposite gender, here," he said. "And everyone has pretty much the same personality, except Italy's counterpart."

"Ve, she's scary," Italy said, cowering on the ground.

"What did you say shrimp!?" the female Italian exclaimed.

"Italy, pasta," the girl beside Germany held out a plate of pasta.

"Ooo, yummy!"

"Can I have some pasta too?" Italy asked.

"Sure," the female German handed Italy another plate of pasta.

"Yay!"

"Vhere vere you going vith vat you vere saying, British Man?"

"I believe that all the newcomers here are from a different dimension in which we are all gender-swapped," England said in a very serious tone.

"The term is gender-bent," Japan, and his female counterpart said.

"You're completely insane!" the America yelled from the back of the group.

"Shut up, America!" England yelled.

"I think he's right!" the fem-England said.

"What would you know? You're also insane, with your Flying Mint Bunny, and other imaginary friends," fem-America said.

"Do you Americas have a better explanation!?" both Englands yelled.

"Long lost twins," they said in unison.

"That's got to be the stupidest idea I've ever heard!" fem-Italy exclaimed.

"Agreed," the word spread through the entire group.

"I'm going vith England's idea!" fem-Germany said.

"Thank you, Germany," the Englands said.

"Maybe we should introduce each other by our human names so we don't get confused," Hungary suggested.

"Great idea!"

"I'm Arthur Kirkland," England said.

"And I'm Alice Kirkland," fem-England said.

**(I know you guys don't want to read the introductions, and I don't really want to write them, so here's a list:**

**America-Alfred F. Jones  
Female-Amelia Jones**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy  
Female-Francine Bonnefoy**

**Russia-Ivan Braginsky  
Female-Anya Braginsky**

**China-Wang Yao(America's order-Yao Wang)  
Female-Wang Chun-Yan(Chun-Yan Wang)**

**Japan-Honda Kiku(Kiku Honda)  
Female-Honda Sakura(Sakura Honda)**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt(technically that's not his last name. He doesn't have one, but I decided to say his last name was the same as Prussia's since they're brothers)  
Female-Monica Beilschmidt**

**Italy-Feliciano Vargas  
Female-Felicia Vargas**

**Canada-Matthew Williams(he would have the same last name as America but Williams is more of a Canadian name than Jones so Himaruya decided to make it Williams)  
Female-Maddie Williams**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt  
****Female-Maria Beilschmidt**

**some of these I had to make up, and some had multiple choices, so I just chose the one I liked the best. Now on with the story!)**

"Now that introductions are out of the... bloody hell!" Arthur was interrupted by a brown owl slamming into the window. Chun-Yan - who was the closest to the window - opened it.

"Thank you Chun-Yan," Alice said as she took the owl. "Aww, you look hurt. Did slamming into that window so many times hurt you?" A small peice of yellow paper fell off of the owl as Alice was busy snuggling it.

"A piece of paper fell of the owl," Anya said as she leaned down to pick up the paper.

"It seems someone was trying to use it as a messenger pigeon instead of using the mail," Amelia said.

"They've been reading too much Harry Potter," Elizabeta said.

"Harry Potter?" the gender-bent countries asked.

"I guess the books differ from our worlds," Arthur said.

"Dude, who reads anymore!?" Alfred asked.

"Like, totally," Feliks said.

"Off the topic," Arthur said.

"What does the letter say, da?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, what does it say?" Anya asked.

"'I have brought your alternate-dimension selves to this world,'" Arthur read.

"'I have done this because I need help with a special event, the Triwizard Tournament,'" Alice picked up. "'and I'll been needing all of you. You will pose as seventh year transfer students. One Arthur Kirkland would be teaching History of Magic, and Alice Kirkland would teach Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Iggy should be teaching Dark Arts," Alfred chuckled.

"I am on the verge of duct taping your moth closed," Arthur said. "I think it would be quite fun to teach something about History."

"Can you all shut up!?" Alice asked. "The letter isn't over yet. 'I have sent 18 brooms to you by owl. Use them to fly to the Leaky Cauldron in London, don't worry if you don't know how to get there the brooms will lead you. Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

"Is ze entire population of England insane?" Maria asked.

"What makes you think that we're insane!?" the Englands asked.

"Three words. Flying. Mint. Bunny. And. Friends," the Americas said in unison.

"That's five words, you illiterate gits!"

"Whatever," Alfred said.

"You got the message," Amelia said.

"Do we wait now?" Francine asked.

"Yes," the Englands said.

"Can you at least try to stop talking in unison?" Ludwig asked.

"Sure." Arthur sat down on a chair by the window, and waited.

* * *

After a few minutes another brown owl flew through the window with a broom, and it hit Arthur in the head, and so did the other 17 brooms.

"Whoa, dude!" America laughed. "That was awesome!"

"Not as awesome as me!" the Prussias said. "No, I'm more awesome! No I am! I am! I'm the awesome Prussia!" They continued with their fight in perfect unison.

"Does anyone else find this creepy?" Maddie asked.

"Are you okay, Arthur-san!?" the Japans asked.

"Just fine," Alrthur said, sitting up**(he was knocked out of his chair)**, and holding his head in his hand. "Now, lets see if these brooms actually work." he grabbed one of the brooms, and got on it.

"You don't really..." Monica started, but was interrupted by Arthur's yelp of surprise as the broom launched itself in the air. "I vill never doubt zings in zis vorld again."

"You should," Ludwig said. "Zis is one of zose rare times ven fiction is real."

"Alright!" Alice yelled as she shot out the window, and out of sight.

"We better start going, otherwise ze Englands will be way ahead of us!" Francis yelled as he hopped on a broom, followed by Francine.

"Ze awesome Prussias won't get left behind!" the Prussias yelled as the each got on brooms.

"Come on Feli!" Ludwig got on a broom, and this looked weirder than everyone else who had gotten on a broom.

"Okay, Ludwig!" Feliciano followed Ludwig onto another broom, then Felicia, and Monica followed.

Eventually everyone was out the window.

* * *

"So we're all finally here?" England asked when everyone had landed.

"Okay, so we'll be posing as seventeen year olds, do those of you who drink often, don't." Amelia looked at the Frances, Prussias, Germanys and Russias at the part about drinking.

"Ve'll make sure the Prussias don't drink," Ludwig sighed.

"Now, let's go in!" Arthur said.

* * *

Authors Note- How was it? Please review! Also, tell me if I'm not writing an accent correctly, and I'll go back, and correct it.


	2. Shopping, Sorting, and Seeing

**Authors Note- Here's chapter 2. Thanks for all of those views, even though there were no reviews I'm glad people are reading my story, and thanks to Lync13 and NuevoMundo for following' the story! I hope you enjoy. Tell me any mistakes I make, and review!**

* * *

**England-Arthur Kirkland**  
**Female-Alice Kirkland**

**America-Alfred F. Jones**  
**Female-Amelia Jones**

**France-Francis Bonnefoy**  
**Female-Francine Bonnefoy**

**Russia-Ivan Braginsky**  
**Female-Anya Braginsky**

**China-Wang Yao(America's order-Yao Wang)**  
**Female-Wang Chun-Yan(Chun-Yan Wang)**

**Japan-Honda Kiku(Kiku Honda)**  
**Female-Honda Sakura(Sakura Honda)**

**Germany-Ludwig Beilschmidt(technically that's not his last name. He doesn't have one, but I decided to say his last name was the same as Prussia's since they're brothers)**  
**Female-Monica Beilschmidt**

**Italy-Feliciano Vargas**  
**Female-Felicia Vargas**

**Canada-Matthew Williams(he would have the same last name as America but Williams is more of a Canadian name than Jones so Himaruya decided to make it Williams)**  
**Female-Maddie Williams**

**Prussia-Gilbert Beilschmidt**  
**Female-Maria Beilschmidt**

**Now time to get on with the story!**

* * *

Outside the Leaky Cauldron

"What're we suppose to do here?" Anya asked.

"I think it's quite obvious what we have to do," Arthur said.

"Not to zose of us who haven't read zose unawesome books!" Gilbert and Maria exclaimed in unison.

Arthur sighed, and said, "Now, into the Leaky Cauldron. I'll explain what we're doing when we get in there. Out here we're surrounded my muggles, we can't risk them hearing us."

"'Muggles'?" those who hadn't read Harry Potter asked.

"Those who are not witches or wizards, now get in!"

* * *

**(Here are their wands-**

**Arthur Kirkland-9, fir, fairy wing**  
**Alice Kirkland-9, holly, fairy wing**

**Alfred F. Jones-10, hazel, phoenix feather**  
**Amelia Jones-10, holly, phoenix feather**

**Francis Bonnefoy-12, rosewood, dragon heartstrings**  
**Francine Bonnefoy-11 3/4, rosewood, dragon heartstrings**

**Ivan Braginsky-13 3/4, blackthorn, troll whisker**  
**Anya Braginsky-13, blackthorn, troll whisker**

**Wang Yao(Yao Wang)-10, pear, unicorn hair**  
**Wang Chun-Yan(Chun-Yan Wang)-8, pear, unicorn hair**

**Honda Kiku(Kiku Honda)-9, vine, kelpie hair**  
**Honda Sakura(Sakura Honda)-9, cedar, kelpie hair**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt-12, ebony, kneazle whisker  
****Monica Beilschmidt-12, hawthorn, kneazle whisker**

**Feliciano Vargas-8, yew, unicorn hair**  
**Felicia Vargas-12, elder, thestral tail hair**

**Matthew Williams-11, birch, unicorn hair  
****Maddie Williams-11, birch, unicorn hair**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt-12, aspen, kneazel whisker  
****Maria Beilschmidt-12, ash, kneazel whisker**

**The classes they take are the cores(History of Magic, D.A.D.A, Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, and Potions), Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies. They all got cats, although America had asked "Dude, can't I just take Tony as my pet?"**

**To which England had responded with "An alien is not a pet, you git!"**

* * *

"Vhy do ve all have ze same electives?" Monica asked

"It'll make it at least a little bit easier to keep track of all of you," the Englands said, Arthur seemed like he had a headache.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" Feliciano asked him. "Does your head hurt? Maybe pasta could help!"

"No, it's just, all of these things are so expensive," he said. "And now we have to buy robes, AND dress robes for all of you."

"Why do we need dress robes?" Japan exclaimed.

"There's going to be a dance."

* * *

"Walk through the wall between platforms nine, and ten to get to Platform 9 3/4," Arthur instructed.

"I got this!" Alfred ran forward, pushing his luggage, trying to imitate Harry, and Ron in the first movie.

"Whoa!" Everyone who hadn't read the books or seen the movies said. "He disappeared."

"Shh," Monica said. "You'll draw attention to us."

"Exactly," Arthur said. "Now go in pairs, after Amelia goes."

"I'm next?" Amelia asked. "Sweet! I've always wanted to be able to run through a wall!" she ran forward, and everyone followed in pairs with there counterparts.

"Get on the Hogwarts express!" Arthur said. "It's about to leave! Hurry, get on!" he ushered everyone onto the train. "Unfortunately there are too many of us, so we'll have to get in separate rooms. Hurry, to the back.'

After everyone was situated, which happened long after the train started moving, Arthur sat in the last room where Alice was reading, and the America's were chatting loudly.

The Canadas and Frances sat together. The Germanys and Italys sat together. Then there were the Japans and Chinas in another room, and the Prussias and Russias sat together, but only because they were the only ones left.

* * *

"Firs' Years!" a tall man with a lantern called as everyone filed out of the train. "Firs' Years, an' exchange students, this way!"

After all the First Years, and transfers were around him he lead them to Hogwarts in a different way than everyone else, and when they where inside a tiny man met them, and after he and the large man had exchanged a few words he lead them through the tall doors into a large hall.

"We'll be hosting some exchange students this year, and they'll take part in the sorting this year, along with the First Years," an old woman in green robes that was standing at a podium said. "When I call your name, last name first, you will step up to this stool. I will put the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will tell you what house your in, but first he will introduce you to the houses."

The old hat on the stool started to sing, "Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

"Professor Flitwick, the scroll, please." The short man handed her a scroll, and she started to read from it, "Beilshmidt, Gilbert," Gilbert stepped up, and put the sorting on his head.

"SLYTHERIN!" It yelled a shortly after. There came a huge burst of applause coming from the Slytherin table as Gilbert took off the hat, and walked over to the table.

* * *

**(Here are the house results-**

**Alfred F. Jones-Gryffindor**  
**Amelia Jones-Gryffindor**

**Francis Bonnefoy-Slytherin**  
**Francine Bonnefoy-Slytherin**

**Ivan Braginsky-Slytherin**  
**Anya Braginsky-Slytherin**

**Wang Yao(Yao Wang)-Gryffindor**  
**Wang Chun-Yan(Chun-Yan Wang)-Gryffindor**

**Honda Kiku(Kiku Honda)-Ravenclaw**  
**Honda Sakura(Sakura Honda)-Ravenclaw**

**Ludwig Beilschmidt-Slytherin  
****Monica Beilschmidt-Slytherin**

**Feliciano Vargas-Hufflepuff**  
**Felicia Vargas-Slytherin**

**Matthew Williams-Ravenclaw  
****Maddie Williams-Ravenclaw**

**Gilbert Beilschmidt-Slytherin**  
**Maria Beilschmidt-Slytherin**

**There are the results! Tell me if you think any of them should be in a differenet house, and if you're wondering why so many are in Slytherin lets just be honest with ourselves, they're all kind of power hungery(being countries) except Italy... Well, on with the story!)**

* * *

Gryffindor Table

"We will be having two new teachers this year," McGonigall**(the ones who had read or seen Harry Potter told the ones who hadn't who everyone at the teachers table was)** said. "Professor Arthur Kirkland teaching History of Magic, and Professor Alice Kirkland teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was a roar of clapping as Arthur, and Alice were introduced, and it was especially loud from the countries. "You may now eat!"

The hall was suddenly full of the noise of people piling food onto their plates, and talking with their neighbors.

"So you two are from America?" a girl with bushy brown hair asked.

"Yeah!" the Americas said as they took a massive bite of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth!" the Chinas hit both Americas in the head with their woks.

"Ow!"

"Talking with your mouth full is disrespectful," Chun-Yan agreed.

"You didn't have to hit us with your woks!" Amelia yelled.

"You're all from different countries, how do you know each other?" the bushy brown haired girl asked.

"I'd like to know this too," the boy with messy black hair that Alfred kept on staring at in awe said.

"Umm," the four countries said. "Our parents are -ambassadors-" "-spys-" they all said at once.

"What?" the ginger said.

"They're ambassadors," the Chinas said.

"Didn't the other two say spys?" the girl asked.

"Well, Alfred, and Amelia were playing around when they said spys," Yao explained.

"Why're you interrogating us? We don't even know your names." Amelia said. "And come to think of it, we haven't introduced ourselves to you either."

"I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"Ron Weasly," the ginger said. "My sister Jenny's sitting beside Harry."

"I'm Harry Potter," the last boy said.

"I'm Alfred Jones," Alfred said, string dreamily at Harry.

"Dude, Alfred," Amelia said. "You're not gonna, like, fangirl over Harry, are you?"

"Hell no!" Alfred yelled. "And if I were to do something like 'fangirling' it would be considered fanheroing!"

"I'm Amelia Jones," Amelia said.

"I'm Wang Yao," Yao said.

"In our name organization that would be Yao Wang," Amelia explained.

"And I'm Wang Chun-Yan," Chun-Yan said.

"Chun-Yan Wang," Amelia said.

"Attention, everyone," McGonagle announced from the podium when it had appeared that all the teachers had finished eating - Alice was reading! - and their plates had disappeared. "This year we will be hosting the Triwaizard Tournament. There will be some changes first of all a new school will be added, Alma Aleron Wizarding School and University from America..."

"WOOOO! AMERICA!" Alfred, and Amelia stood up, and yelled.

"Get down!" the Chinas yelled as they hit them in the heads with woks, and the Englands had obviously face-palmed themselves, Arthur with his hand, and Alice with her book.

"As I was saying," McGonagal continued. "They're from America, and that's one of the reason why we're hosting the Triwizard Tournament here for the second year in a row, we don't want them to have to worry about learning a new language their first year in the tournament while the other three schools have been participating in it for the past several hundred years. Another change is that two champions shall be chosen from each school - a boy, and a girl." Everyone was getting excited, and you could here whispers of people planning to enter. "Now, listen, the only ones who can participate are those who are seventeen, or older." Everyone jeered. "This is for safety reasons, as this tournament is extremely dangerous. That is all, First Years follow your prefects, they'll show you around the school. Exchange students, if you could stay behind, everyone leave, and go straight to you dormitories."

Everyone filed out, and eventually the only ones left were the countries, and teachers.

"Exchange students, if you could follow me, Alice, Arthur, you too." she lead all of them to her office. "I need to talk to you about the Triwizard Tournament."

* * *

**Authors Note- There's chapter 2! Please comment!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing! Not even Alma Aleron Wizarding School and University.**


End file.
